One Day At A Time
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: <html><head></head>One) When Beca Mitchell noticed the red heads nose stuck in some book she was amazed. After she spotted the girls beauty...now her piano notes may have been shot for a second or two. Two) Chloe loved the song Love and sexy magic. It's her jam, and dirty dancing with Beca Mitchell, set it as all time favorite. Three) They both fell hard.</html>
1. One Day At A Time

_**This is the first multi chapter I've ever written for pitch perfect, and I know almost everyone's first say take it easy...but don't. I want to here ( Read ) your thoughts on this. Soo...I'm just going to shut up and let this happen yeah? Enjoy...possibly.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary; One) Beca Mitchell was enthralled by the red head sitting in the front row of her concert. When she noticed the red heads nose stuck in some book she was amazed. After she spotted the girls beauty...now her piano notes may have been shot for a second or two. Two) Chloe loved the song by Ciara. Love and sexy magic was her jam, and dirty dancing with Beca Mitchell in the middle of the club made it her all time favorite. Three) They both fell hard.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer; Don't own Pitch Perfect ( Man I might build a time machine, and go back to create pitch perfect myself...maybe add a little BeChloe?) Don't own the song used either. All props to whoever created one day at a time sung by Cody longo/brittany underwood. It's off of Hollywood heights if you watched teenick way back when.**_

_**Title/Song; One Day At A Time**_

_**Artist; Cody Longo/ Brittany Underwood ( once again Hollywood heights. )**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Day At A Time<strong>_

"That bitch."

Now Chloe was never one for blunt profanity, but this was the rare occasion where it was needed. She didn't even remember how she got roped into coming to this 'so' called concert. Honestly she didn't even know where exactly she was at the moment...Though she could see her surroundings perfectly Chloe couldn't tell where Stacie had taken her; how could she? One moment they were on the busiest highway leading to downtown Atlanta, then another hard left they were going down uncharted roads ( Okay maybe she was being over dramatic ) yet that still didn't ease her worry that her roommates girlfriend brought her to some cult meeting. Stacie was into some freakyfreaky things and being a member of a cult - maybe a sex cult - is something Chloe wouldn't put past the provocative brunette.

"Oh calm your tits Chloe, it's only a concert. Seriously I thought you were the chill one, Geez I would've brought Aubrey if I would've known you'd be this much of a buzz kill." Stacie commented beside her practically hopping in her seat.

Rolling her eyes at her friends antics Chloe tried to drone out the loud speakers playing some mix of songs she didn't recognize. Though she had to admit the few mixes of music she's heard over the past half hour they've been sitting the music has been fairly good ( Oh who is she kidding, it was some pretty sick mixes ) When it became evident the music was too distracting she huffed shutting the book with an uncharacteristically amount of irritation.

"Tell me why we had to come an hour earlier than everyone else." Chloe mumbled lamely twiddling her fingers nervously.

This was supposed to be a concert if she wasn't mistaken; that was supposed to start at 8:30, and it was now...7:59 and there still wasn't a big enough crowd for a concert. Even for somone who was a small time artist this crowd was just too tiny. She could count at least twenty other human bodied sitting in the audience. It was making her nervous. Yes the place was big; somewhere between a huge auditorium, and a concert hall; newly refurnished too. There should have at least be a bigger crowd. Right? Chloe flicked her gaze to the brunette when she heard a loud over exaggerated sigh.

"Because we had to get here early to get some good seats. And since we had...look, we got front row seats right smack down in the center of the stage. Perfect seating too." Scanning the crowd again too make sure she was seeing what Stacie was seeing she nodded.

Yep still twenty in count...and oh my god that weirdo is totally checking her out right now. Hastily turning around to make sure he hadn't seen her look his way, Chloe returned her gaze to the smirking brunette. Glaring at the girl who obviously saw the guy the red head let the confusion show on her features.

"It's like twenty people here Stacie, the concert starts in like thirty minutes. Still not seeing why you dragged me away an hour earlier than obviously necessary. " It was Stacie'sStacie turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh you'll see why."

With that Stacie turned her attention to the guy's on stage setting things up. Oddly weirded, and irritated at the cryptic comment Chloe nervously checked her watch once again. 8:05 on the dot and...still no civilization.

_'Your girlfriend brought me to a cult meeting...I'm so gonna be sacrificed. Thanks a lot Posen.' _She sent the text off quickly, making sure the brunette besides her didn't catch sight of the screen.

* * *

><p>This is why she didn't hang out with Stacie often. Besides the fact that the girl basically thrived off of sexual encounters, Chloe just didn't like when Aubrey set her up to hang out with the don't get her wrong she loved Stacie - the girl made even Aubrey Posen relax - and they got along exceedingly well. Yet Chloe didn't really hang around the brunette ( leaving all of that to Aubrey ) because she did things like this. She always under shared where they hung out.<p>

Dodgeing the elbow pushed her way Chloe sighed in frustration. It was now 8:50...and Dame if she wasn't weary of the concert already. She had found out the double meaning to Stacie's comment earlier thirty minutes ago. The place was stacked. Full to the fullest, like no kidding. It amazed her just how full the large auditorium had gotten in just the past few minutes. Almost a soon as the clock hit 8:20 there was this huge wave of people pouring into the place. It became even worse when the concert actually started too. Stacie was to her left and there was some annoying blonde to her right who kept throwing her elbows around carelessly. Though when she dodged the third elbow Chloe was pretty sure the blonde was doing it on purpose.

What made it even worse was she couldn't see who exactly was performing. All she gathered from the entrance some guy's named Tommy and Justin, was that the artist was female Beca Mitchell. They hadn't said much other than she was a regular hot DJ that did a lot of gigs at some pretty popular clubs, and she just basically liked to perform. Chloe couldn't really care less when they introduced the DJ/Singer, she had just simply tried to drown out the screaming crowd and read on in her book. How to kill a mockingjay by Suzanne Collins.

Now she loved to read, and the idea of reading new things excited her. But so far the book has been nothing but her lame attempt at a distraction. Yes it was fairly good, but just the overall plot seemed a bit stale for her taste. It seemed as this third installment was just the authors greed of fame and tried to create something that just wasn't there. The series should have stopped on the first installment in her opinion...but that was just her opinion.

Though when she heard the crowd go almost silent once the music began she couldn't help but stop reading for a moment. Stacie hadn't done the singer any justice when she first told Chloe Beca was an amazing singer. Nope not one bit. Chloe had figured one thing when she heard the girl belt out the first few notes. This Beca Mitchell was born to move the crowd. Whether it was with mixes or her voice, she was practically made to perform one or both of the two to the people. She was entranced by the girls voice. It was smooth, sickly sweet, yet held all the same power all compacted into one. She had been so into the girls voice it had taken her a moment to realize she had re-read the same paragraph countlessly.

Another thing she gathered from the voice alone was that it belonged to a gorgeous face. She didn't know if it was from the gut feeling she got, or the comment Stacie had spoken earlier. Chloe had instantly wanted to sneak a peak at the singer, and had done just that. Only when her eyes met with the long blonde locks did her annoyance grow ten fold. There was a crowd surrounding the stage and right in front of her. It took a moment to realize that the entire front row was now standing and that she was the only one still sitting. It wouldn't have mattered anyway though, because it seemed that she was sorely surrounded by giants.

She all but gave up on trying to see the performance. So she solely based her image of the singer solely on her ears. From the way she sounded it was a little obvious she was a brunette...seemingly very easy on the eyes. Blue...maybe a deep blue possibly grayish looking. She was an alto no doubt; her voice was light and deep at the same time - for a female - so Chloe was guessing she wasn't that tall. Chuckling at her odd description Chloe rolled her eyes continuing on in the book. The beat slowed showing the set was soon going to change pace, but Chloe paid no mind.

"Guys how about we take a seat for this one? I want to see your pretty little faces instead of this big sea forming a blob." The comment got her resounding laughter, and Chloe rolled her eyes. The joke was not as funny as they made it out to be.

Though she was vaguely aware of everyone shuffling into their seats, she continued reading. Stacie glanced at her friend and frowned, but kept silent. A beautiful sound filled her ears, as the piano melody kicked in. Chloe forced her eyes to keep on the book. She didn't want to look up, not putting a face to te voice was sort of exhilarating. It gave her a deep sense of rush, and in a way kept the depth of the songs more passion.

_**They say two wrongs are never right, but nothings final**_

Chloe sat up a bit straighter when the first words resounded. It was an original piece. She hadn't sung any more than a few words, but Chloe could tell. The passion was undeniable, it gave it some reality to the words. Still keeping her eyes off the stage Chloe sighed. Beca's voice was soothing, calming her in a deep sense.

_**A thousand thoughts a million fears, and still a smile**_

The piano faulted a few notes. And chloe alomost looked up to see what had caused the mess up. Chloe felt eyes on her. In fear of that weirdo from earlier staring again, she stilled her movements. Stacie nudged her with her right shoulder and Chloe groaned, Stacie hadn't paid her any attention since the concert started, and here she was. Bothering Chloe when the best parts were coming. Flicking her gaze irritable to her friend Chloe rolled her eyes when Stacie simply stared at the stage jaw dropped in shock.

"What?" She wisphered. Stacie still didn't respond.

"Stacie whatever it is nee-"

"B-Beca..." Chloe growled out when she realized she was missing some parts of the song.

"Dame it st-"

"Be-Beca Mitchell is staring at you!" Stacie spoke out still almost in a trance.

Chloe tensed but relaxed when she processed the girls words. Part of her was glad it wasn't the creep sitting a few rows behind her, and another part was mildly in denial. For the first time that night Chloe closed the book slowly. Wanting to see what Stacie said was true she let her eyes travel up the stage. Her breath caught and she was sure her heart had faulted just as the piano had.

Her mild guess of looks had been surprisingly a little on point...maybe even almost exact. Yet it wasn't enough. What she was staring at was breathtaking, Beca was the the theif and she stole Chloe's breath away. Her chest picked up on a few abnormally heart beats, and her mind had gotten hazy...She couldn't focus on anything. Her attention was solely attached to the singer who was seemingly serenading her. She couldn't look away. Beca was simply put gorgeous.

_**"Don't look back this is your life." **_

_**Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time**_

It happened right then and there. Chloe had felt it flowing...buzzing almost; all around the singing brunette. It seeped through her veins, consuming every inch of her chest. It was slow burning like a fire slowly building it's steam until it was set ablaze. Her head felt light, and she was feeling a bit dizzy. Tingles spread through electric like as the brunette firmly held her gaze. It was a sort of electricity that seemed to paralyze her to the spot; and she loved it. Her heart was pacing at a painfully fast speed and yet it was stilling; perfectly mixing with her unhealthy pulse. It was beautiful. Her body was hyperactive, aware of everything moving so slow around her. She was feeding off of the unknown feelings, it was like a drug addiction. After the first taste you just keep going back for more...and she loved this. She loved the feeling she was getting as those stormy blue eyes locked on her.

_**Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time**_

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the repeat. It didn't sound like it fit with the next few lines. Only when Beca blinked and winced did Chloe figure she was right. Beca had messed up her next few lines...and Chloe hoped and wished she was had been the reason for the slip up.

"Fuck Chloe you screwed up her lyrics." Stacie laughed.

* * *

><p>"How'd you do it?" Chloe turned to face Stacie as the brunette glanced her way before returning her attention back to the road.<p>

The concert had ended thirty minutes ago, and Chloe felt a little cold. Beca had soon broke eye contact. The feeling had soon left when the brunette did so and a small chill replaced it. She had thought it was a little odd when the DJ decided to take a five minute intervention. Though thought nothing of it, when Beca came out almost refreshed. Her stomach dropped when Beca continued on and didn't make eye contact with her for the rest of the night.

"Do what?" She asked voice weary. She was still a little over used with sudden spark of emotions, then the quick exit they had made.

"You Bitch," Stacie paused voice full of amazement.

"Chloe Fucking Beale, you are one bad Bitch." Forgetting her tiredness for a moment Chloe chuckled at her friends blunt and odd outburst.

"You dog. You totally made Beca have an orgasam on the stage." Chloe continued to laugh as Stacie shoved her shoulder grin held on her lips.

"You've got to teach me that. I need to use that on Aubrey...you practically had her eye fucking you." Chloe's laughter halted and she smirked when images of the time she walked in on her and Aubrey.

"I don't think you need to use anything new on Aubrey."

Glancing at the girls smirk Stacie quickly caught on and smirked herself. Nodding in agreement she halted the car at a red light turning to face the red head.

"She's pretty flexible isn't she?"

Staring at her friend in horror Chloe shuddered at the clear image now put Inside her mind. She. Didn't. Like. That. Image. Stacie busted into a fit of laughter and continued on their track home. The car soon grew silent, and Chloe sighed...debating whether or not she should ask Stacie about the performer that practically took her to mars.

"Beca Mitchell...DJ/Singer. Fucking hot...don't tell Aubrey I said that. Nineteen years of age, lives alone..."

Chloe nodded glad for once that Aubrey had a busy day at work, and didn't have time to attend the concert with Stacie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Me. Tell meh, if ya think I should continue...Contact that PM, if ya have any questions. Boom have a good night? It's like twelve thirty here, and I have school tomorrow...So see ya?<strong>_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	2. Stomach Tied In Knots

_**Second chapter...Hmmm...I think me and this story are creating a really serious relationship. I don't know though; I have been known and seen with a lot of stories. What can I say? I'm a player. Let's just see if this can tie me down eh? Anyway thanks for all the following and stuff...And for that here is another chapter for yah...yeah? Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary; One) Beca Mitchell was enthralled by the red head sitting in the front row of her concert. When she noticed the red heads nose stuck in some book she was amazed. After she spotted the girls beauty...now her piano notes may have been shot for a second or two. Two) Chloe loved the song by Ciara. Love and sex and magic was her jam, and dirty dancing with Beca Mitchell in the middle of the club made it her all time favorite. Three) They both fell hard.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer; Don't own Pitch Perfect ( Man I'd be a genius if I did though ) **_

_**Stomach Tied In Knots ( God can everyone agree that it's a really good song? Haven't heard it? Then go on. Go listen to it on YouTube. **_

_**Artist; Sleeping With Sirens**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stomach Tied In Knots<strong>_

She sat forward shifting nervously at the piano bench. Her fingers began to play the familiar melody, only this time skipping the few notes into the tune. Beca let her eyes shut trying to live inside the moment as the words flew from her lips automatically. 'The' part was coming up and when she it did she looked on to the endless stew of empty seats; only letting her eye focus on one seat in particular. She repeated the very same faults that had occurred two weeks ago at the very same time. Her throat tightened until she could no longer feel the smooth air flowing to her lungs.

_**Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time**_

Her eyes were glued to the front row seat as she pictured the very same scene she had laid eyes on. The familiar yet foreign feelings arouse while she watched the red head interact irritably with the brunette next to her. Then as if the moment hadn't gotten any slower she let her chest beat frantically; not caring this time. The most electric blue eyes locked with her's and she felt 'it' again. There was the slow dripping burning sensation that surged through her so slow and fast to create the perfect speed. Her mind had gotten shot perfectly synchronizing with her heartbeat. The similar feeling of sickness flooded her stomach in the most gentle way she could have fainted. The only thing that brought her out of her shock was the small raise of an eyebrow.

With that her fingers frustratingly pressed down on the keys creating a more dark and strangled like sound. It was a beautiful disaster. Sighing Beca stood making her way to the edge of the stage eye locked on seat A24. Her hand reached out as if trying to touch the near invisible red head. When her hands came in contact with the silky air she shifted so she was sitting on the edge gaze locked on the same seat she's been staring at for the past two hours. Chest heavy in distress she raked her small hand through brown locks so that they were tousled more than before. Showing the obvious slump she's been in. Hand coming into the contact with the cool wood of the black seat she nearly whimpered when she realized that this was her very reality.

"Beca?"

Her eyes shifted to the hunched over figure leaning heavily against the wooden frame of the entrance. After hearing the over exaggerated panting she rolled her eyes in irritation at her friends over dramatic antics. Jesse drew in one more long breath before exhaling loudly as he made his way to the front row where the brunette stood. With the dim lighting she had to squint to make out his shoulders visibly relax as a he did a quick scan over over her body.

"What the hell!" She frowned when his face morphed into a somewhat angered expression.

"That's a real dick move Beca." He muttered and dispite his expression brought her in for a hug, causing the girl to effectively push away groan escaping her lips.

"You know how I always say don't touch me? Well yeah if you don't remember then now would be the perfect time to reconsider touching me again."

Beca mumbled unconsciously slumping inside the same seat that had her here in the first place. It took him a moment but Jesse soon took notice of the seat number. Sighing as he took a seat next to the girl he couldn't help that his earlier worries and anger disintegrated. He quickly forgave the his friend for ignoring his frantic calls and text. Taking a moment to really look at the girls appearance he closed his eyes in attempt to rid his mind of the distressed girls outward look.

There were heavy bags occupying the tip of the girls cheeks. Eyes almost bloodshot making the lack of sleep speak it's volumes, and he tried to ignore the way the girl had bluntly put on a pair of sweats and some worn out hoddie. Not to mention that hard hitting bruises tainting the girls left cheek and jaw, and the obvious bruising on the brunettes knuckles. Beca hadn't been keeping care for her well being if she had went back and enrolled herself into the boxing title...and that worried him more than all of his ignored text.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Beca you're up in..." Jesse frowned when he noticed his slouched friends posture. Beca stood quickly trying to hide the screen with her body. The male brunette simply kept his gaze behind the short DJ and maneuvered his way around the girl who sighed without protest. Jesse took the laptop into his lap rewinding the clip. He flicked his gaze towards the brunette avoiding his gaze purposely.<em>

_"Beca...?" She put her hand up to stop him, sending him a small smile that she was sure came off more as a grimace._

_"I know. I'm just watching the performance is all...I messed up, which is really rare of me. So I just thought I'd see what the cause was so I can fix it for the next time. Yah know? Anyway," _

_She checked the clock above the desk he was currently sitting at slowly making her way towards the door. She could barley make out the pumping bass of the large stereos from downstairs. Wishing she could take away the soundproof walls to drown out the defining silence she fiddled with the loose bracelets occupying her wrist._

_"My set starts in like five minutes...So try not to get too drunk tonight nerd alright?" She hastily gripped the door handle ready to push her way towards the DJ booth._

_"Beca, you need-"_

_His eyes lingered on the closed door before trailing down back to the laptop screen. He replayed the video skipping to the earlier scene playing before. Pausing on the exact moment which showed a perfect angle of the red head he sighed. Trimming the video down to the span of thirty seconds from the moment the red head entered the cameras view, he sent the video to his email. Once the laptop closed with a firm click Jesse relaxed as the familiar chime of his phone rang through his ears._

* * *

><p>"Jesse...I just don't know what to do."<p>

His chest clenched at the sound of the low plea for help. He didn't know what exactly happened at the concert for the girl to become so...distraught over somone she's never even met, but he knew that whatever it was there had been a crazy connection. Beca hadn't given him much Intel the the day after the concert, but she didn't have to. He had seen the video. There was a undeniable connection that much was proven as he re watched the way the brunette and red head made eye contact. He had also seen the last few minutes that led up to the ending. It was as if one of his movies had become a reality, as he watched Beca hastily search around for the red head minutes after the concert ended. Even more so when the brunette stayed a few hours back after the entire crew and band left. Jesse didn't know if she had watched the whole thing through, but he only hoped she hadn't.

He had seen the red hair lag a few spaces behind the brunette. Jesse just didn't want to say anything to further put the girl in depression. Adding that she was only a few feet in front of the girl who she was searching for everyday for the past two weeks.

"You'll find her Beca. I promise."

She scoffed in disbelief and he couldn't blame her. The both of them had been searching trying to score any information on the red head - Beca more than him - but he had also been in a few quests. He was starting to worry though. It's been nearly three weeks since the concert and so far they haven't gotten a single lead in finding the girl. What made it even worse was that Beca had even hired herself one of those private investigators. Who he himself couldn't find any information regarding the vibrant red head. He wasn't sure how much more the girl could take without finding the girl. It was getting worse everday. He could see the way she deflated every time the investigator told he still hadn't found anything.

"This isn't one of your fictional movies Jesse," Beca mumbled sinking further into the seat, letting out a humor less chuckle.

"It does seem a bit fictional though huh? I mean what are the chances of me becoming practically obsessed with finding a girl who sat in the front row of my concert. What's even worse is that I don't even know what I actually think is going to happen if I do turn out finding her."

It wasn't something Beca had brought up much during the past few weeks, but she knew it was ignorance blinding her from reality. Searching for a girl she had only a small snippets of clips on video didn't seem very real. Truth was she hadn't cared much if her chances of ever seeing the red head was slim. Her mind was completely fixated on just seeing those bright blue eyes, she hadn't given much thought on what would happen if they did meet. What would she expect out of the red head? Exactly she didn't even have the answer to that.

Did she even want to imagine all of the possible outcomes? No, No she didn't. Nothing was ever set in stone, and even if she felt a small bit of recognition in the girls eyes. The chance that the encounter will be pleasant could very well be fifty - fifty. Even more bizarre is that in the midst of everything she hasn't even bothered to question what the meaning of everything meant. Becoming infatuated so much by a girl in the crowd...what did it mean? Should she be concerned of her sexuality? Was she searching night and day for the girl just because she wanted to be friend her? Or did she want to find out what the instant connection meant to the other girl?

"Does it matter?" She stared at the boy with a small frown, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Does it matter what happens when you find her? Because you- We'll find her Beca. Just tell me one thing?" Beca sighed when he sent her one of his goofy grins. She was in no way in the mood for one of his cheesy jokes.

"Jesse I don't have time for this." She grunted, pushing out of the seat.

"I'm being serious Becaw," He chuckled when the girl sent him a warning glare. Easily masking his previous humor Jesse followed her movements.

"I know we haven't really discussed what happens when we do find her, and I don't even know why you're trying to so hard to find her, but does it honestly matter what your motivations are? Does it even matter whether or not you want to start a relationship with this girl?"

Beca shifted her gaze towards the empty seat she had previously occupied. Running a hand through her hair she closed her eyes briefly flicking her eyes his way.

"No."

She could have sworn she heard the faint sound of a car door slamming, followed by muffled voices, but she wasn't to sure as her frown was fixated on the grinning brunette male in front of her.

* * *

><p>Chloe sighed letting her head fall heavily against the steering wheel. She didn't even know what she was doing here to be honest. Let alone the same place that was currently making her even more depressed with just a glance. Yet she couldn't help but feel that this was her sort of last resort. It had been nearly three weeks since the concert, and for some odd reason the time was surely taking its toll on her. No scratch that, not seeing those dark blue eyes was weighing heavily on her. She had those eyes finely etched inside her mind. It didn't help that she had the entire event constantly set on replay. So that might just very well be the reason she was here now.<p>

This was her way of coping. Her way of trying to come to terms that she may never get a chance to actually come in contact with the brunette. That she might never be able to have a real encounter other than a meaningful stare. Yes it may come off as crazy, maybe even a little on the verge of being obsessed, but she didn't care. She didn't care that she had practically harassed Stacie into telling her nearly everything and anything that involved Beca. To her that was all she had. Only the bits and snippets of information Stacie had given her being the few things keeping her stable. Keeping her from completely falling apart over some stranger.

"I don't mean to rush you Chloe, but if I'm late again Aubrey will have my head." Stacie muttered as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Jaw set in irritation Chloe shot her friend a glare.

"You were the one who begged to come, so where on my time. Not yours."

She heard the brunette grumble a few words, but nod none the less. Rolling her eyes Chloe swiftly exited the car ignoring the small whine from the girl.

"You didn't have to snap at me if you were going to get out anyways." Stacie shouted shutting the car door with force she knew would irritate the red head further. Chloe's head whipped in the girls direction once the sound reached her ears.

"Don't kill my car!" She snapped a second away from entering the the building.

"Wait please make sure you didn't forget your keys in the car again, Seriously I'm not trying to get stranded in downtown Atlanta, because you got hijacked by some hobo."

Chloe frowned, but went on to check the pockets of her jacket and pants. Coming in contact with her phone in one and nothing in the other she winced, sending the smirking brunette a sheepish smile. This hadn't been the first time she's forgotten the keys in the car, in fact she's been known to leave the keys in the ignition. So known that the last time she did there was some old guy waiting in the bushes of her driveway hoping to steal it away. Much to her luck, Aubrey had pulled in a few seconds after her fully noticing the man preying from the bushes. Ever since then Stacie or Aubrey have tried to constantly remind her to take the keys out of the ignition.

"Look at you, can't even be a badass for a second. I'm telling you Beale, maybe you should stop trying so hard. You're going to ruin your strawberry short cake image."

"Oh shut up," Chloe blushed making her way back to the car.

"Don't forget the cupcakes. I like mine with extra sprinkles sweet heart." She smirked when she heard the red head mumble a few incoherent words.

Eyeing her friend for a few more seconds Stacie turned to enter the auditorium with a shrug. There wasn't much going on in the parking lot other than one motorcycle, and some fancy looking car both void, so it was safe to leave the girl. It was still a bit of daylight. Pulling back on the door Stacie was a little surprised once it opened a little too quickly nearly knocking her off balance. She felt a hand grasp her wrist her as it firmly steadied her.

"Whoah, didn't expect that to happen. Sorry." Her eyes fell upon a goofy grin and dark brown eyes, as the male brunette scratched at the back of his kneck.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault I wasn't expecting anyone to come in here...and...wait hey do I know you from somewhere?"

Jesse frowned tilting his head in scrutiny. He could have sworn the girl looked very familiar, but he figure where exactly he had seen her before. On the other hand Stacie frowned with an entire different meaning.

_'God I hope I didn't mess around with him in college.' _

"Not that I know of...I'm Stacie though." She sighed in relief, when the familiar recognition didn't flash through his eyes. Jesse shook his head with a sincere smile.

"Oh...Okay, but I was sure I've seen you somewhere...Jesse Swanson." He grinned holding out his hand. Stacie raised a questioning eyebrow, but took the offer.

"Yeah you've probably seen me around...with my 'girlfriend' You know Atlanta isn't as big as Texas." Jesse's eyes widened, and he chuckled ignoring the girls obvious attempts at letting him down. Even though he hadn't really hit on the girl.

"Yeah you don't say huh? Well you'd think it wouldn't be so hard trying to find a red head then."

He muttered. Narrowing her eyes Stacie made move to question him, but soon cut off when the song bright lights began to sound off. He sent her an apologizing frown.

"I'm sorry but I have to take this...It was cool meeting you though. Not every day you nearly knock over a gorgeous brunette with a door. Maybe if I do it more often I might get lucky and hit someone in my league. " He grinned heading off to his car.

"Yeah, well try hitting a straight girl next time." She shouted after him, frowning at the questioning smile Chloe sent her as she made her way over.

"Friend of yours?" Chloe asked opening the door.

"No, but thank heavens I didn't sleep with him in college. He seems a bit perky ya know?"

Chloe's laughter soon filled the auditorium, followed by a few Stacie's smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmmm...Wonder where Beca is? Whelp review, follow, favorite...grill me for my mistakes whatever yah want floats my boat.<strong>_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


End file.
